


Bright Young Things

by SheistheBlackWidow



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And a Bad Father, F/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony and Nat are siblings, howard is a horrible human being, like he’s basically verbally abusive, steve And pepper will save them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheistheBlackWidow/pseuds/SheistheBlackWidow
Summary: Saw a head cannon where Tony and Nat are siblings after Howard and Maria Stark rescued Nat from the red room. I changed it to a 1920s AU
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/ Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Saw a headcannon where Tony & Natasha are actually siblings and no one knows it yet.

************************

Howard and Maria Stark were the proud parents of two beautiful children. One a free spirited little girl whose long red curls and bright emerald eyes, Natasha and the other an intelligent brown eyed boy who loved to tinker with everything and anything, Anthony. They were the light of their lives and they couldn't be happier to have them both. Every so often something reminded them of the fact they almost lost their little girl. 

Had they been even a minute slower, it could have ended differently..

..

"Howard! We have to hurry! They probably already know we're here! The girls are in these rooms down that hall. All we need to do is send everyone into the rooms to get them. Quickly guys!" Maria shouted the orders at the rest of the agents. Some of the girls were awake already havjng been awoken by the commotion. They fought back the agents.

"We've got them." Howard currently was holding a small redheaded child to him. She clung to him tightly and when she saw Maria she pushed away from him and went to her. She noticed the rest of the beds were empty. In fact, the rooms they had barged into were all empty save for the single child currently in her husbands arms. Where were the children? 

"Are you here to save me?" The question broke her out off her thoughts and she looked down at the small child. 

"I want to leave." Her voice was soft as if she was scared to speak aloud, her body trembling as tears started streaming down her face. 

Maria's heart broke for the small child clinging to her. She immediately made a choice and looked up at Howard to see he had made the same choice. She was theirs. 

Suddenly a boom sounded and smoke filled the room and the next they knew the child was gone and they were knocked onto the floor. 

"No. No. No!" She lost her. They lost her.

The other girls were already gone but she wasn't. 

It took them 10 minutes but they got her back. The other girls weren't so lucky and she hated the fact but this child, this child was special. She survived and therefore she would reach her full potential. And they would help her. 

"You think Tony would love her?" 

"I do. He's always wanted a sister." ************************

8 years later....

"Hurry Nat!" They ran through the thick snow towards their parents.

"Wait! Tones, you're too fast!" The small girl panted as she stopped to catch her breath, her breath catching in the air as she watched it flow into the air. 

"Okay guys let's go!" Maria Stark yelled back at her two kids. 

"I've got you Nat!" The boy circled back to his little sister who was laying in the snow as her auburn hair fanned underneath her. 

"Come on Nat." He helped her up and carried her on his back.

"Thanks Tony!" She laid her head on his shoulder happy that her life was like this now. Once upon a time it wasn't like this. 

Once upon a time she would wake up shackled to a too-small wire bed. Once upon a time she had another family but the flames took them away. Once upon a time she was stuck in a school where the girls were forced to work out everyday, eat small portions and if they ate more they'd be punished. If they spoke back to the instructors they'd be punished. They were forced to fight each other. She went to bed every night with sprained ankles, wrists, and sowmtimes her head hurt so much and she felt so lightheaded from the malnurishment that she could barely get out of bed. But if she didn't she'd get punished. Some girls never came back from their punishment. She thought she knew why but never could prove it. 

One day a kind couple came and broke into the school and into the room where she was. They weren't alone though. No, there were more of them. When the instructors realized what was happening, they took the girls and put them in trucks. She was already with the couple but They were overpowered and she was taken. The instructors grabbed her and put her in the truck too where they had turned on some sort of gas and all she remembered was that she couldn't breath and she was really tired. When she awoke she found out she was the only one who has survived. 

"The others were exposed for too long" she overheard. She cried into the morning hours that night. 

But now, now she has a family. People who care about her and she's beyond happy for it all. 

She was ripped from her memories by her brother shaking her.

"Natasha?" He looked worried.

"I'm fine. I was just remembering some things." She pretended she didn't see their parents exchange a concerned look. 

"Mom and dad said we could go to the gala with them later." 

"Really?!" She was excited now. 

"We thought it was time to introduce you two to society."

Natasha and Tony were over the moon with this news. They has always wanted to go to one of the parties. But soon that excitement would change...

***********

*************


	2. Chapter 2

Natalia joined Tony at the top of the stairs watching as the servants prep the home for the party. 

"Do you think it'll be fun! The Red Room never threw parties. They said we didn't have time for that. We just trained and trained. Never any fun." Nat's green eyes were bright and Tony smiled at the younger girl. 

"I hope so. Mom and dad always seem so happy to go." 

***  
Natasha stood at her mirror going over her look. She had taken one look at the stuffy, high collared dress hee mother had set out on her bed and decided "screw that!" and grabbed Wanda amd Maria for a trip downtown. 

She'd settled on a stunning red and black gown with skirts that spread out as she walked. Her mother would have a fit but surely she wasn't really expecting a girl all of 16 to go to a gala- A GALA!- in a dress made for a Victorian grandmother of the 1890s?! She was really suspicious.

Tony however had settled on a black suit with red accents (Natasha had insisted) and a red tie that'd been slid under his door by a suspiciously small manicured hand.

When Tony stepped out his room he waited for his sister to finally appear and when she did his mouth hung open. 

"Speechless huh?" She giggled. 

"She. Is. Going. To. Kill. You." 

"Did you ses that hideous thing she left? She's lucky I didn't burn it." Natasha scoffed and scraped her heeled toe on the freshly polished marble.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad!" But he had seen it so he knew it was that bad. 

"Whatever. It time for us for start." She turned her head towards the spiral staircase. Everyone had turned expectantly.

"My lady." With a smirk he held his hand out to his sister.

"Mi'lord." She laughed and together they descended down the gram staircase into the room to meet their fuming (Howard) and smirking (Maria) parents.

************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha'a dress is basically Scarlett’s Venice film festival last year but more cinched at the waist.


	3. Plans: Let’s Party but first- business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the party, Howard wants to endure this is where they can find the potential suitors for their children. Someone needs to take Natasha and Tony needs to realize he will be the heir and that he needs growing up. Maria however, has a feeling about two specific suitors and has already started her secret mission: finding her babies people who they will love and will love them for them. Not their money or station. But first, how to make it seem as if Howard came up with this all by himself...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!! All of this is already uploaded on my Wattpad of the same name but I wanted to upload here also.

The party was in full swing by the time their friends showed up. Natasha and Tony were enthusiastic about the party and had set up their own little section far from the prying eyes of their parents. However beneath the fun and jazz there lay an alternative motive. ************************

Howard and Maria had realized that their children were both 16 and 19 years old. Neither had suiters waiting. They'd been so busy with the company they'd forgotten that it was long past time to start looking. So they threw a party in the hopes of finding suiters. It only helped when Tony and Natasha asked about attending. They wouldn't need to persuade them themselves. 

They set themselves to work sending out invitations to every suitable young man and woman.

“They must be of respectable stations of course!” Maria had exclaimed.

”As if they'd be anything less?” Howard had replied.

”Natasha is simply stunning. Even at only 16 years of age. It won't be too hard to find a suitable boy. Tony though, while he's handsome enough, he's the one who would drive away any suiters because if his intent to curtail our every position. Natasha will be the one to fall in line quicker and accept what we say. I think we should focus on her first. She will need to be instructed on what you wear and how to act. I worry she's a bit too free with her actions. But with the right man, she can be tamed.” Howard ended the conversation by ringing up three different families: the family of Alexei the heir to a tobacco company out west, the affluent family of Steve Rogers. His family owned multiple wineries abroad and came from old money and then there was Clint Barton- his family was an old family. They ran the underground liquor business. Others were invited as well but these three had the most potential. 

“And for Antony?”

“I was thinking the family of Virginia Potts. You know she's an cotton heiress? Her family has more money than we do. I feel that maybe inviting the family of Maria Hill would serve us well. While she may not be a match first our son, perhaps if they became friends that would benefit us in a way. And lastly, maybe that Sharon Carter. You know Peggy's Sharon? We know them so it won't be as out if the way. And they have old British money with royal blood.” Maria suspected Miss. Potts would be it but knew to give her husband options. She still wasn't too keen on finding her Natasha a husband to tame her so she was going to do whatever she could to ensure her babies got partners that matched them.

They needed real people not ideas of people. They needed someone to be with them as their partners not some business plan. They needed love. She would go along with the plan as long as she could before choosing the perfect young man and woman first her children. She already knew but had to let Howard believe it was all his idea. 

_Steven Rogers and Virginia Potts._ She sent our different invites for their families. 

And with that she set on finding Natasha the ugliest dress she could. 

_If I know her as well as I think I do, it'll spur her onto a new dress. One specifically picked to contrast the one I give her. Tony will be harder because he'll want to impress his father._ With that in mind she made her mind up and knocked on the red, gold and black accented door.

“Natasha? Can I come in?” ________________________

I've been reading up on the 20s and the attitudes of the teens. When I'm reading or watching stuff it usually gives me more inspiration to write. More details of the party to come!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... they both have plans.

**Author's Note:**

> So as I was saying, it was a headcannon posted on Instagram by an account I don't know the name of at this moment and it was basically that Nat and Tony were siblings, Maria and Howard were on a mission to Russia to take down the Red Room & brought Natasha back with them. The other avengers won't know until much later.


End file.
